Heart of Gold
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: It's James Potter's birthday! What lies in store for him on this joyous day? Will Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup? Why has Lily got a mischievious glint in her eyes? Why does TLF always ask so many questions in her summarys? Will you read and review?
1. Sparkling Emeralds

**AN:** I've never bothered to find out when James' birthday actually is – however having his 'coming of age' on a Hogwarts Quidditch Grand Final day seemed appropriate to me. Enjoy…

---

_**Heart of Gold**_

**Sparkling Eyes**

'Potter – Happy Birthday!'

'Why thank you Gooney!' James rose to politely shake the Ravenclaw's Quidditch team captain.

The action alone sent the Hall into icy silence as the two Quidditch clad captains swapped niceties. Until, inevitably, they were no longer nice.

'I did wrap you a present, but Professor Hall said that the Bludger belonged in the ball kit.'

James laughed. He knew that Gooney was playing with him. 'Seriously, as Black here, enjoy the favourable statistics while it lasts.'

'Good luck, Potter. I hope Jemma doesn't club you too hard.'

'Good luck, Gooney. Break a leg. Really.'

George Gooney gave him a good-natured grin before he turned to sit at his own table.

Once everyone realised James and George weren't going to start a pre-match brawl, the noise in the Hall returned to its normal state, only pausing to watch the Ravenclaws were leaving for the match early.

The Gryffindor team watched them warily and then looked to James to see his reaction, but he just gave them all a warning look and shook his head. 'Following shows that we're nervous, we need not to play into their hands.'

They all nodded their approval as the whispered message passed on down the table. Everyone tried their best to relax, tensions were all high.

James felt nervous, but at the same time, he had a great calm. If they won, then great, but if they lost, they would be able to go down honourably. At least it would be to Ravenclaw and not Slytherin.

Besides, it was his coming of age birthday. And if he let the match get to him, then it would be a decidedly miserable memory. There was no need to down a wonderful occasion, and ruin his special day.

He was feeling quite sprited from the wonderful gifts he'd received that morning already, particularly the broomstick from his parents. The handful of tickets to the Quidditch Grand Final in the holidays was also a rare treat from his Grandparents.

However, he had forgotten all that when he was met with the sight of Lily Evans grinning at him as he had entered the hall, flanked by his team mates. Even if she had rolled her eyes after he had ruffled up his hair, her eyes had still sparkled with good humour.

Wanting another glimpse of the mischievous glint in Lily's eye, James looked to the other end of the table where she normally sat, but she wasn't there. He frowned slightly, but then he jumped in surprise at a sudden soft touch at his shoulder.

'Evans?' James' eyes found Lily's emerald ones a few mere inches away, the sparkle quite prominent.

'Potter.' She said, cordially before her tone became one of demanding. 'Close your eyes.'

'P-pardon?'

'Close your eyes, _please_.' It wasn't a question.

James raised a single brow quizzically.

Lily mimicked his expression teasingly in response.

'I'm curious, Evans, and also quite afraid – what _are_ you going to do with me?'

'That's for me to know, and you to find out. Close your eyes.' Lily touched his eyelids so he closed them, his expression becoming one of apprehension.

He felt the touch of cool but light metal on his neck before a brush from her fingers at the nape of his neck and her warm breath on his cheek. James felt his whole being filled with sudden warmth from her touch.

He involuntarily shivered from the thrill of it. 'Since when do you give me birthday presents?'

'Because I feel like it.'

James brows disappeared behind his hair that had fallen over his face.

Lily could have laughed at his expression. 'You can open your eyes.'

James warily opened them, still looking at Lily like she was about to stop luring him in and curse him into next week.

She gave him a satisfied smile and leant over to whisper in his ear, making sure her lips pushed lightly over his ear lobe. 'Happy Birthday.'

-

How James Potter got to the Quidditch Ground and into the change rooms from the Great Hall, not even he was sure how. He never remembered walking, and from all the incredulous looks he was getting he must have skipped.

He didn't care though; Lily had kissed him, and he wasn't ever planning on washing his ear again.

---

**AN: **The day's not over yet, it's merely the beginning! Tune in later to find out about the Quidditch match – and what did Lily put around James neck? Now I'm not going to add anymore unless I get some feedback, I suggest you make like James Potter and skip right on over to review.

If I was JKR I would do a prequel series (James Potter and the …), a sequel series (Albus Potter and the …) and a Hermione POV analysis on how to save the world from poverty and protection against Twilight/Edward Cullen tweenage fans stupidity.


	2. Sparkling Snitch

**AN:** Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. Sorry this has taken so long to update – I've been away from a computer for a long time. I know people probably wanted the entire lowdown on the Quidditch match, but I couldn't be bothered. After-match happenings are much more interesting. Enjoy…

---

_**Heart of Gold**_

**Sparkling Snitch**

'Yeeees! James Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor, the only team to defeat Ravenclaw; 100 to 350! In your face, Gooney! Potter's still greater than you!' Seventh year Frank Longbottom was yelling exuberantly through the megaphone, much to the disapproval of the Ravenclaw Head of House sitting directly in front of him.

James gave a whoop and despite his sore muscles, gave a wave to the Gryffindor stands. He had been feeling exhilarated all match, everything had seemed to be going his way today. He mildly wondered if someone had spiked his pumpkin juice with Felix Felicis at breakfast, but he decided against it. He would have found the Snitch much faster if he had.

He made his way over to Ravenclaw team who were now huddled, looking rather feeble as they stood together, downcast.

'Hey guys, you put up a terrific fight today.' James said sincerely to them.

They all turned and gave him wary looks, expecting him to throw some horrid remark.

'Hope to see you all next year. Good game.' He nodded, 'You gave us a run for our money.' With a wink, James turned back to his team who were waiting for him by the exit gate.

Sirius independently embraced him. 'Want a victory shoulder ride?' he murmured discreetly in his ear.

'Not really, why?'

Sirius pointed. Dozens of girls were in groups along the path to the castle, obviously waiting to mob him. 'They know you're single, mate.' He said, smirking slightly as James shuddered. 'And seeing as I'm rather tall…'

'Alright already.' James said, his cheeks flushing. He allowed himself to be hoisted onto Sirius' shoulders, grinning embarrassedly as a new cheer went up. All the Gryffindors danced around the team past the disappointed groups of girls as they made their way to the castle.

James ruffled his hair before dipping his hand to scratch an odd feeling itch his hand freezing when it touched metal. He had grasped the clasp on the foreign light chain. He had forgotten all about what Lily Evans had actually given him. He made a mental note to go and inspect it once they had reached the castle.

But once they reached the castle, he was inundated with fans, friends and even teachers wanting to speak with him. He couldn't escape the attention, even when he would try and excuse himself to the bathroom, the boys all followed him in, all wanting to engage him in conversation about the match.

He had nearly escaped successfully from them when Frank blocked the path to his escape route, apparently a message from Slughorn to go to the dungeons.

He grudgingly responded to Professor Slughorn's summons, but was highly disappointed when he had been offered membership to the alleged 'Slug Club'.

'Why would you want me in that, sir?'

'Well it's obvious you're going to do well, boy!'

'I guess,' James said with a yawn. 'And why would you think I would like to come?'

'You're highly capable of doing well, m'boy…' Slughorn continued to drone on about James' abilities and being able to contact him with Quidditch managers and so forth.

James had to bite back another yawn. 'Look, Professor.' James cut across him, 'I'll let you know, but I think between now and the end of next, I'll have enough to worry about with study and Quidditch…'

'Is there anything that I can do to get you to come?'

James considered the question for a moment before a smirk replaced his frown. 'If you can organize an event and get Lily Evans to invite me, then I might consider it.'

'Lily Evans…?' Slughorn watched, bewildered, as James rose from his seat.

'That's the girl.' James placed his hand over his heart momentarily before making a quick escape. He laughed momentarily as he darted down a quiet corridor. She would never ask him out. But his laughs became quiet as he remembered the events before the match. He ducked into the nearest bathroom to get some privacy to look at his present.

His breath, short with anticipation, echoed around the secluded, empty bathroom, his hand groping for the slight weight of the pendant on the necklace. But his moment was cut short, a couple of boys walking in, talking loudly.

They spotted him straight away. It was hard to hide when you're wearing bright red robes, and if you're James Potter and you've just secured a victory in Quidditch and the fabled Hogwarts Quidditch Cup.

James had no choice but to be engaged in conversation and endure questions and comments, all of which he'd heard before. For the first time in his life, James didn't want to listen. He didn't care about the stupid game any more; he wanted to see what Lily Evans, lover of his dreams, had given him for his birthday other than a slight kiss and a jump-starting kit of hope.

He brushed them off, escaping into the halls, which, unfortunately, were swarming full of students.

He ducked down a series of series of secret passageways until he came to the seclusion of the Gryffindor common room. At least it would eliminate three quarters of the school from tracking him down.

'Prongs! Mate, I need your help!' Sirius came at him, invisibility cloak in one hand and the map in the other.

James groaned and would have sat down where he stood if he hadn't been standing in the doorway to the common room. 'Can't I have two seconds peace?'

'Who's been stalking you? I'll deal…'

'No one… well, everyone, but I want two sec…'

'Why?'

James bit his lip and glared.

Sirius stared at him, alarmed. 'Should we go to Hogsmeade? Get you away from the crowd?'

James' shoulders drooped. 'I suppose.'

'Right, well let's get you out of sight for starters.' Sirius pulled James out of the common room, finding it empty for once. Sirius flicked the cloak so that it covered them both; they stooped so their ankles wouldn't be seen.

For the next hour, James forgot completely about the necklace. Sirius was good at that, just talking about nothing. James felt his spirits lift as they grew excited about the Quidditch after party that was going to go off with a bang in the common room that night.

---

**AN:** Don't you hate it when you forget something important? Damn you Sirius! Come bust a few moves at the next chapter, when I update sometime soon. I love reviews.

If I was JKR I would write a cartoon television series set in the Marauder era where each five minute episode shows a) The planning of a prank, b) The execution of a prank, and c) The consequence/punishment for the prank.


	3. Sparkling Adoration

**AN:** Thanks to everyone's support and patience! Just quickly; this was going to be part of a longer story that I can't be bothered writing in full - there may be some bits in here that need backstory I now give to you in point form

Back when they were first prefects, Lily dated Remus for a short while, he broke it off – because of the werewolf thing.

Mary McDonald was James' girlfriend for a short time, she then dumped him because she knew he and Lily were meant to be.

Draceana is Sirius' girlfriend

James has saved her life in the past no fewer than three times (but those times are another story)

---

_**Heart of Gold**_

**Sparkling Adoration**

James felt giddy.

He was feeling much more relaxed about everything. It could have been that Lily had winked back at him, but he owed it more to the fact that he had had a glass of Firewhiskey that had he and Sirius had smuggled in to the common room without a glitch.

He hadn't had much, only a single glass, but it always made him feel much looser and stress-free. He wasn't even worried that all the girls that came to dance with him were trying to pick him up. He just danced in the middle, losing himself in the music.

He fleetingly danced with a couple of girls from the team, his longest dance was with his star chaser Mary McDonald whom he had to take away her glass of Firewhiskey after she had leant all over him and groggily murmered 'I wuv joo' to him.

He passed the drunken girl onto Sirius who had made it his mission to dance with as many girls as he could, of which all of them had happily obliged.

Lily felt giddy.

She was feeling very relaxed perched on the couch, watching the dancing, talking with whoever would stop and talk with her. She even had a short chat with Sirius who, in his mission to dance with everyone, had drifted over and asked her to join him.

Of course she had said no, she never danced.

From the middle of the dance floor, James had visually checked several times that she was content to stay in the one spot. He had half a mind to ask her to dance, but the other half was telling him he didn't want to end the day with her absolutely tearing his heart to pieces. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

So he watched her, always glancing over the shoulder of whoever he had partnered for whichever dance, keeping his eyes on her should she change her mind. He had caught her staring uncertainly at him a number of times and this gave him the impression she was watching him as much as he was watching her.

He caught Draceana's hands after letting go of the seventh year Alice to Frank who had come to claim her before James could sweep her away.

Draceana clung to him, as a slow song started. 'Jamesie.' She said in a sweetly false voice.

'Dracy.' James said, his eyes still on Lily.

'I hear you've got tickets to the big one.'

James swirled around to face her and clucked his tongue in annoyance, it was meant to be a secret. 'Who'd you hear that from?'

'Sirius.' Dracy said lowering her voice. Not that it needed to be lowered; the music was loud to drown anything out. James had to stoop to hear her. 'He said that maybe if I asked nicely…'

'Can we talk about this later?' James pressed. 'Like after exams later? I have them under lock and key, and if Sirius is spreading the word to every single girl…'

'He's not, he only told me 'cause he wants me to come.'

'Alright, but ask me later.'

'Does that mean I can go?'

'It means you ask me later.' James stood up, conversation ended.

He knew what he was going to do with the tickets, he planned to take their entire year level of Gryffindors girls and boys– he had enough. But no one was to know, not until he got his chance to ask a certain someone else first, he thought as he turned back to look at Lily, her answer was all that mattered.

Lily was looking at him as if she was weighing something up. She didn't look away, even when he was staring straight back. James twirled Draceana around in their dance and looked back at Lily again, his eyebrows rose in question at her staring.

She blushed.

James turned again, but the music had changed somewhat dramatically to a much popular and upbeat tune.

Draceana, after thanking him, had turned to jump into he arms of Sirius Black who had come to collect his girlfriend, probably to take her somewhere behind the speakers for a snog.

James had lost eye contact with Lily; she had disappeared behind the curtain of all the people who had come on for the louder, popular song. There were bodies everywhere. And for the moment, James was swept along to dance randomly in amongst the crowd.

---

She had watched him, and he had caught her out, staring. She watched as he had brushed off girl after girl, and yet he had continued to stare back at her from across the room. He never held a girl for longer than he wanted to, not even Mary, for whom he had such affections for.

She had been waiting for him to come over and spend half an hour trying to convince her to dance, something that she hated. Yet, she realised as he had turned to check that she was still there, that he knew she was happy there.

But he always checked that she hadn't left. He needed to know where she was, he needed his reminder that he didn't want any other.

She was content to let him stare now. He always stared. It wasn't intrusive or sleazy, she realised that. He marvelled, he guarded, he wished for.

Lily had watched as he held Draceana in his arms for slow dance. She knew what that felt like, the warmth, the care, the comfort. She knew him, his way, his style. She knew what his heartbeat sounded like through the folds of embraced sleep. She knew that his shoulder provided support and his hands comforting caresses. His lips…

Lily had to bite her lip for a sigh had escaped her lips. They hadn't even kissed yet and she had been dreaming of it had kissed Remus Lupin before, and that had been something wonderful, but this would be something more.

Remus' lips were thin and soft, James' full and firm… at least they looked firm. Lily decided that there was only one way to find out, but what would that lead to?

She suddenly found herself staring into the hazel eyes of James from twenty meters away, his eyes watchful as they always were. She looked at him, it was something she wanted very much, and she knew that he would want it too. Should she do it? How could she do it?

James had turned again, but his eyes immediately met with hers, filled with questions and concern.

Lily had blushed. He always cared too much, silly git.

_Unbelievable, adorable_, git.

Without realising what she was doing, Lily was on her feet and trying to push through the sudden crowd that was gathering on the floor. She had lost sight of him, but that didn't matter, she knew he'd be smack bang in the middle of the raucous; he was always the centre of a raucous.

From the middle of the dance floor, James glanced as the crowd parted slightly to see if he could get a glimpse of Lily.

He did, although he did not expect to see her standing merely a meter away from him, and coming at him at full force, her cheeks flushed, eyes wide, and a ferocious look on her face.

Lily did not give him time to register anything else as she seized the startled boy's head, forcing him to stoop as she rose to her tip-toes, and kissed him.

---

**AN:** Huzzah! But it's not over yet… James still hasn't seen his present yet ;D More fluffiness next chapter!

If I were JKR I'd write an alternative spoof ending where Fred isn't really dead, but stuck in a time conundrum, Hedwig reincarnates as a pygmy, and Scorpio makes friends with little Rose Weasley.


	4. Sparkling Heart

**AN:** Let's wrap this mother up… *has been listening to too much Hairspray music*

_**Heart of Gold**_

**Sparkling Gold**

Time stopped.

Time stopped, hell froze over and the Fat Lady sung.

Lily Evans had just locked lips with James Potter.

Both absolute revelled in the moment, forgetting that they were standing in the middle of the crowded common room surrounded by people dancing vigorously, yet no one noticed the pair.

Time was starting again, Lily was pulling away and the music flooded back into James' ears. The kiss lingered, taking forever to pull away. James leant forward as her soft lips ease off of his own like a magnet, reluctant to let go of something it would prefer to cling to.

James' eyelids which had fluttered shut when he had melted against her kiss, now flew open in a daze. His hazel eyes met immediately with sparkling green and an equally dazed Lily Evans.

After a moment, Lily found her voice. 'Well, I'm off to bed now...'

James was still rooted to the spot, still somewhat dazed.

Lily couldn't help but giggle. She reached up to push back his glasses which had slid down his nose, slick with perspiration. 'Goodnight, James. And Happy Birthday…'

It wasn't until Lily was started up the girl's staircase and glanced over her shoulder that he actually moved. His hand up in the air to wave and shout 'Goodnight, Lily!'

She didn't hear him above the music, but she knew, and she knew from the expression on his face, she had granted him with the birthday wish of a lifetime. With a mischievous smile she turned and headed up for bed.

---

Lily crashed onto her bed, and buried her head into her pillows, giggling like a school girl who had, well, just kissed James Potter. She breathed heavily as she replayed the moment in her head.

His hazel orbed eyes, his flushed cheeks, the softness of his hair and his firm lip, they _were_ firm. They were exactly how she expected them to be, and yet some more.

She had relished in the touch of his lips, the touch of him. How she could feel his skin quivering underneath her fingertips, how his hair was soft and slightly damp and dirty from having not showered yet. And yet Lily was not repulsed by his smell, for he did have an aroma, but it was a mixture of dirt, sweat, and fire whiskey and she didn't find it unpleasant.

His sweet lips tasted of the same things and were also laced with a subtlety of honey comb chocolate, his favourite from Honeydukes, she knew. She licked her lips, satisfied.

She hadn't given in to him, she hadn't been won. _She_ had won, and even though she was afraid at where her damn heart might take her, she knew that James would guard it and treasure it – he had said so through that kiss.

---

James crashed onto his bed, and yet he felt as if he could do half a million laps of the Quidditch Pitch he felt so awake, so alive. He couldn't suppress his giggles, so unmanly like, but he didn't care. Lily Evans had kissed him…

A moan of satisfaction and longing escaped his lips as he remembered, his eyes fluttering closed. His knees had gone weak; all doubt had gone, her firm hands clasping his cheeks, fingers toying with the strands of hair that fell about his ears.

James bit his lip, the taste of her lip gloss still lingered. Sweet, sweet succulent sugared strawberries, how he longed to taste it again, it was addictive, she was addictive, dangerously so, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

He reluctantly sat up, he was going to have to have a shower or he would look and smell terrible tomorrow. He was going to have to risk washing his ear and the water taking away the hint of strawberries that he could still taste, but he felt fairly confident that Lily's lips would once again, grace him with another sweet kiss.

James practically floated to the bathroom, peeling off his now rather dirty Quidditch uniform. He routinely placed his Captain's badge and captured snitch in a container on the small set of drawers before stripping down to nothing and turning to head into the shower.

A small glint of gold caught his attention in the mirror and he was suddenly pulled out of his daydreams faster than a whip crack and gazed wide-eyed at his reflection, gaping in disbelief.

The necklace, he had totally forgotten, and now he could see it without disruption.

The gold chain bore a small pendant – a small, golden snitch which fluttered its mini wings every so often, the movement unnoticeable against his chest.

James gently unclasped it and turned the pendant over in his hands – a small engraving on the back of the initials LE framed with a heart.

With trembling hands, he slid it into the safety of the same container as his badge, as if it was her heart she had given him, not a piece of gold.

---

**AN: **That's it for this story! Hope you feel all nice and fuzzy. Reviews?

If I was JKR I would be in Great Britain somewhere, not the land down under.


End file.
